Stolen Kisses
by Rekino
Summary: Anna reflects on a series of kisses given by two very similar yet different people. Starts right after the moment she meets Hao. The journey in America through Anna's perspective. [Yoh x Anna x Hao]
1. Yin and Yang Comparison

**Title: **Stolen Kisses

**Chapter: **1 – Comparison; Yin and Yang

**Author: **Rekino

**Warnings:** None really, a bit of sexual references, but I'm sure you guys can handle it. Oh, and cussing due to Horo Horo and Ren's dirty mouths. Rating may change due to content.

**Pairings: **Yoh x Anna, Hao x Anna (undecided pairings) Anna-centric

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King and its lovable characters do not belong to me, unfortunately.

**Summary:** Ah yes," He stated fondly, lips quirking in another smile. I almost wanted to frown in annoyance. "_My_ future bride." Anna reflects on a series of kisses given by two very similar yet different people. Starts right after the moment she meets Hao. Yoh x Anna x Hao

* * *

They were similar. Very similar. Not just in a physical notion. Though the only true items that differed them from one another were those gaudy earrings, that particularly bright orange headphones and the length of hair on both parts. No, even the little things were alike. Their laughter was even the same. The only difference was that one was genuine and the other was barred by lack of freedom. Fake, in other words. Or maybe I was just the one who thought that. It seemed certainly hollow enough. They were two parts of a soul. Two halves of a body. A bit like Yin and Yang really. Balance.

Asakura Yoh. Asakura Hao.

* * *

They had been gone for a while. Probably basking in King Hao's memory. What pure torture. As if being in the mind of potential psycho wasn't enough. An hour, twenty-seven minutes and fourteen seconds to be exact was the time they had spent in that hellhole. But who was counting? Certainly not I.

Now whilst I sat waiting patiently for the group of Shamans to emerge from the dimension I had created with the help of my 1080 beads, my attention was silently set towards the fire cackling just mere feets away from me. The embers dancing in reddish glee. Orange sparks would fly up at various times before flickering downwards to the rest of its element. It reminded me of things. Things I would rather not divulge in. My mind wandered to Yoh. That idiot must be wandering inside like a lost puppy. However his friends were right there to guide him, and I knew he would come out all right along with a smile pictured on his face.

Friends. I mused. Kyouyama Anna didn't have friends. I doubt I'd ever have or will. It's not as if I needed them. Friends were a liability, a nuisance.

My mind suddenly reverted itself to a memory. The very first time I met him. We had been only children then. I was asked to become his fiancé and help him through his trials. Even after I had accepted, my mind couldn't help but wonder about how such a weak person such as he was going to be the Shaman King. The Prince of Spiritualists. Wonderful, purely extravagant. Life was going straight into the hands of a slacker. Not while I was around. Definitely not.

He was my ticket to an easy life.

Yoh and I were polar opposites. Two sides of a coin. Where he was sunnily warm, I was a vision of icy frost. When he was laughing, I was scowling. Where he was a book awaiting the chance to be read, I was a closed door, sealed for all. Where he had friends, I had none. It was funny how we were supposed to spend the rest of our lives with one another. But whilst I watched him bear the brunt of my rigorous training and end it all with a single smile on his face, sweat continually beading down his forehead. My feelings for him were beginning to change.

No, my emotions needed to be in check, I reprimanded myself. Ashamed for feeling this surge of pure longing for someone I had just met.

"Don't worry. It'll all work out." He would say with a grin whenever things would go from bad to worse. Yet it always did work out. It was as if those words held some sort of power, which commanded situations to change positively for his accord. Asakura Yoh, the man who had the power to change the future and change the impossible to the possible. My future husband.

Sighing I glanced at Tao Jun who was laughing softly at something her kyonshi had said. A pang of hurt made its way through my insides. Yoh and I had never shared that same relationship. "I'm going for awalk." I announced without much effort. I felt tired, weary. I needed time to be alone. Standing up with a shrug. The sapphire beads strapped securely around my left wrist clinking against one another in a sweet melodic ring. I couldn't tell if someone had bothered to answer back or not. But I wasn't exactly caring at the moment. So I left, walking into the awaiting darkness of the night.

* * *

The moon illuminated the desert. Hitting my skin with translucent rays. But in the dim pale of the moonlight I stared heavenward. It was pleasing on the eyes as the heavens decided to be particularly bright this evening. Shards of light sprayed from the scattered stars, twinkling mischievously. Glinting like untamed gems.

I wondered out loud. "Shaman King, huh?" It was decided. Yoh would win. Yoh would definitely win. If not for his sake, then for mine. For all the work we had put in. All the training, the time spent. Everything. Unknowingly, my hand had fisted into a tight ball and my mouth automatically set in a grim line. My eyes entranced by the spectacle above so much that I hadn't heard the shuffle of steps that took place behind me.

"Hmm, are you interested in the throne too?" a voice asked silkily. Letting out a bored sigh I turned around calmly, knowing full well that he had been watching me ever since I had arrived. My actions were slow and guarded. I came to face, Asakura Hao.

With a cocky smile plastered on his handsome face – so much like Yoh's own – beige cloaked wrapped securely around his form. He appeared from the shadows. My hand whipped out to hold the beads around my wrist to my slender fingers protectively.

"How's your cheek by the way?" I resisted the urge to smirk, remembering how I gave him a good reminder of what I was capable of. He shrugged.

"Nothing to worry about."

I shot back. "Who said I was worrying?"

He laughed faintly. "Weren't you?"

"Asakura, what do you want?" I demanded tonelessly. Hand hovering over my beads in a patient motion. I was ready to act, to fight, if need be. I could give him something worth reckoning.

He smiled, a pleased gleam passing through his orbs. As if I did nothing but amuse him to no end. "Just came to visit the one worthy of the future Shaman King." my posture relaxed but only by a margin. I did not trust him at all. In comparison my trust in Yoh was enormous. It knew no boundaries. It was defiant.

Replying coolly, "Then you're looking at her."

One might call me overconfident, but I'm not. I never say things I'm not assured of. I knew for a fact that I would be the Shaman Queen; First lady of the Spirits. One way or the other.

His eyes twinkled in amusement. He truly did not understand the meaning of a slap now did he? I would sincerely love to refresh his memory.

Taking an elegant step forward. Movements graceful. Hair swishing behind him in a gentle arc. "Ah yes," He stated fondly, lips quirking in another smile. I almost wanted to frown in annoyance, "_My_ future bride."

That's when I did frown.

"You must be insane." I stated testily. _His_ bride? He must be mad. I was Yoh's bride. His air of pure confidence was irritating me. He was so sure of himself. So like me.

My hold on the prayer beads tightened and I was almost afraid of breaking the delicate stones. "He doesn't appreciate you," that acquired me attention. I tensed and my frown deepened, "He's not worthy of you."

Purely insane.

But that hit a nerve in true honesty. Never did Yoh actually voice out that I was helpful to him. Never. Not even once. "Oh?"

"I know. He could never appreciate you." my eyebrow arched as the Fire shaman continued to smile wryly.

I went along with his little game. "And you could?"

He grinned. White teeth gleaming under the dim moonlight and his eyes shone with pure mischievousness. "Of course. I know how to understand works such as you." He came closer once more. One, two, three steps. My stance hardened.

"I'm not a toy." I bit out coldly.

Another smile. "I've noticed." More steps following. Strangely his welcoming smile had an effect on me. Something that I never thought was possible. Before I knew it, he had reached out one hand and was cupping my chin in his palm delicately.

"No, you're something much more," I was tense all over, but for some reason I couldn't will my body to move. His thumb traced the outline of my lips softly, caressing them tenderly. Hao's face came next to my ear as he whispered sweetly that sent a tingling down my spine, "Kyouyama Anna,"

The way he said my name made me feel different. A new sensation – no – something familiar – something that I had thought I would only ever feel for Yoh. I just watched entranced as the Shaman leaned in closer and placed his lips over mine.

My prayer beads dropped to the ground at this moment.

Heat radiated from his body as his warmth engulfed me. I could dimly remember his free hand that reached to pull me towards him to tighten our closeness, the limited space disappearing instantly.

For a single warped moment, Hao's kiss felt loving.

Yoh.

That was when all things snapped back into reality,

Hastily, I placed both my hands on his lean chest and pushed him away. Hao barely looked surprised, instead he looked as if he had been expecting the action. He chuckled after seeing my movements.

I snarled, still I'm sure my traitorous face gave me away; it was heated and flushed, "That was uncalled for," Hao merely continued to give me his cocky grin, "Touch me again and I'll hurt you," came my voice that didn't waver. I was proud at this for my mind was in inner turmoil considering what had just occurred.

"Maa… there's no need for this." he said easily, suddenly deciding to play peacemaker. My guard returned.

I may not be strong as Yoh, but I was certainly faster for one. He had never seen me fight for I usually let him handle it, but if it came down to it, somebody would get hurt. I was trained to fight on my own – it was quite often that future brides of future Shaman Kings tended to get kidnapped – so I learnt to take care of myself, just as I always had, but not always will. Because Yoh will be there, my mind answered.

My ability to read minds had lessened considerably over the years. No longer had I suffered hearing other people's thoughts accidentally. It was now by choice. However, I still had the skill to tap into one's mind. I toyed with the idea of going into Hao's head but I knew for a fact it was probably dangerous, especially when he answered back. "Now now, we'll have none of that mind reading Anna-chan." he tutted playfully, wagging a finger in front of my face.

I gave him a look of shock, before my features returned to its normal iciness.

He had read my mind.

Something that I thought was never possible. I then remembered that I let my guard slip when he had kissed me, my mind blocks returned, harder than ever.

"Asakura!" was my cold warning.

He grinned wider. "I couldn't help it Anna-chan," he half-shrugged.

"Don't call me that!" I snapped back.

"If you say so Princess." came his answer. The bastard was mocking me.

"Asakura, do you have some sort of early death wish?" was my question, "While I'd rather Yoh would finish you off, I wouldn't mind doing it myself,"

Hao just chuckled some more, his features comical while he gave me an easy glance, "Not at the moment Princess,"

My temper was beginning to flare ever so. And he was the reason for it. "Asakura Hao!"

His hair sashayed behind him when he pivoted on one foot to leave. "Next time Princess, we'll get to know each other better." he promised. And as swift as he came, he disappeared, the stars glittering in his leave. I watched carefully towards the direction he had left in. Bending down to pick up my prayer beads I sighed.

Yoh. My fiancé. The man I love. What would he think if he knew what happened? Would he think I betrayed him? Why had Hao done that? All these questions swirled around in my head, giving me an onslaught of pain as the headache that emerged from the sudden swell of emotions began to overwhelm me.

What would Yoh think?

A hand came to hold my head in my palm, "What am I doing?" I softly asked the silence.

I wished someone had answered.

**Comparison; Yin and Yang – End. **

**To be continued / Chapter 2**

**

* * *

Fic notes;**

For those who don't know the manga; when Anna was a child she had the ability to read minds, but after a particular incident regarding Yoh, that ability seems to have disappeared, as she got older. In this story, she still has that skill but instead of hearing everybody's thoughts at once – she can choose whose mind she wants to read. Hao also has the same power.

Apologies if some of the content is incorrect, I'm too lazy to watch the anime again but may attempt it sometime.

Fire – yes I know for a fact that there was no fire when they were sitting waiting for the boys to come out; I just decided to add that out of sheer boredom.

Pairings for the fic: Swings between Yoh x Anna, or Hao x Anna. Who do you think she should end up with?

**Author notes;**

My first stab at a Shaman King, hopefully not my last. God knows it'd be boring if it were my last. I was also too lazy to consult my beta about this. Sorry Av --;;. It's a pretty old story that I only got around to completing- hope you like this.

Reviews, criticisms are greatly appreciated.

Rekino


	2. Ivory Beads Go Clink and Clank

**Title: **Stolen Kisses

**Chapter: **2 – Ivory Beads; go Clink and Clank

**Author: **Rekino

* * *

I returned back to the others. I had lingered for a few more minutes where Hao had left me – I didn't understand why – I just did. I made my way through the darkness, passing through holes, rocks and sand. One might find it hard to walk around in the middle of the desert at night, especially with the moonlight being overcome by the sudden emergence of clouds. Shadows seemed to crane its head towards me when I walked by. Yet this was me, Itako no Anna. Things like these were nothing.

I passed Manta when I came back – he had this cross between a horrified face and pure disbelief – that it was almost amusing. The shrimp looked terrified, and I hadn't even done anything to him yet. It caused me to wonder as to what happened.

"Anna-sama!" Tamao greeted me. Tao Jun and her kyonshi stood beside the Shaman. Faust was out of my line of sight. I didn't concern myself with him at the moment. There were more important things at hand. I nodded at Tamao and looked to the source of everyone's shock.

There stood Yoh, Ryu, Chocolove, Ren and Horo Horo. Their eyes were hidden in the shadows of the dark. The group of Spiritualists were like frozen statues embedded onto the ground. Deathly still was how they stood. Their eyes unseen but even without looking at their orbs one could notice the surge of magic and power that now ran through their veins. The aura they were giving off was stronger than before. It was obvious that they were both enchanted and entranced by whatever spectacle they had witnessed within Hao's previous mind.

I jerked my head around, blond tendrils wafting on and off my face as I searched for the prayer beads that had caused this. I picked up my ivory beads from the ground and watched the group in the centre intently for any sign of movement. The little gems clinked and clanked as they hit one another in a steady rhythm. I readied them close to me.

Riveting my attention back to the group who were beginning to murmur things that were scaring poor Tamao.

"Anna-sama?" came the questioning voice of the pink-haired Shaman who was easily terrified. I didn't answer but merely continued to watch. The little shrimp came to stand beside me and was demanding to know what happened to 'Yoh-kun'. His presence, though slightly comforting, was throwing off my ability to access the situation.

I replied instantly. My voice hard but still managing to sound faint even to me, "I don't know."

Outwardly cool, but inwardly distressed. That was me.

Had I created a wrong dimension? Was there a flaw in Hao's book? What was it?

"I don't know." I echoed back, my eyes hardening for fear of the worse happening. What had I done?

Manta asked softly, "But how? Yoh-kun?" Turning his gaze back to his best friend.

That was when they decided to make their appearance.

And by 'they' I don't mean Hao and his cronies. I'm talking about the group in white who I later found out to be the X-Laws. They wore ridiculous outfits and while still calling themselves 'people who served for God and Justice' carried guns.

How patriotic, or moronic, I corrected.

It was sickening. I'm pretty sure Hao thought the same.

The man with the glasses and blonde hair was saying something, but he was too far for me to hear. He was accompanied by a short boy that I guessed was about the same age as me. He had startlingly green hair and a look of naivety about him. That was when the blonde man lifted his gun and with a single solitary shot, shot at us directly.

A mechanic angel that shone with brightness appeared heading straight towards Shamans and the future Shaman King.

_Yoh._

I wanted to cry.

_Yoh._

I wanted to scream.

_Yoh!_

But instead I froze.

_Your Shikigamis Anna! _

I heard my mind screaming at me; to move, to stop; to do anything but stand there. Except I didn't simply stand, before I knew it my knees had given way. And I was clutching the soil with my fingers, digging into the dirt while I watched in pure shock. I felt sick.

_YOH!_

Before I knew it, everything exploded into light. Brightness illuminated the desert. Dust billowed everywhere. The shadows in fear retracted back into the darkness.

Why! Why hadn't I moved? You could have stopped it Anna!

The dust began to thin. The gust of wind subsided. And the light dimmed. My heart was tortured. It almost stopped beating. Inside I was crying. Outside I remained composed. I wanted to cry, to scream. Yoh.

"Hmm… what?" My head snapped up in shock. That voice, that familiar idiotic voice, "We're fine!" He turned around unharmed and gave me that grin that made me feel like I would melt and cry at the same time. Only Yoh could have done that.

Yoh.

With shaky legs and features frowning due to my fiancé's idiocy I stood up, dusting the dirt off my knees. Relief flooded me within, I had never been so happy before.

Yoh turned to look back at the blonde haired man who I swear to Kami I would murder myself if he tried something like that again, "Come now this is just the start. We still have so much to learn!" I could hear Yoh smile, whilst the others smirked beside him.

"So much to learn?" wondered Manta beside, His little head bopping in confusion.

"After making contact with Hao, they realised their smallness," I exclaimed, unfazed his confusion on the matter. What could one expect when he wasn't even a Shaman? "And how there may be someone stronger than them out there." Manta looked up to me.

"I'm glad he learned that." I looked at the group wistfully.

* * *

"Here this is from Oji-san." I had finally managed to get Yoh alone. Everyone seemed to be celebrating their sudden gain in strength and was once again associating themselves with everyone else. I passed Yoh the crimson sword. It's chipped ends making him frown in wonder. He looked at it then to me in confusion, weighing the item in one hand to test it out, his katana in another.

He gave me a questioning glance, "What is it?"

"It's an heirloom. Be careful." I warned watching him balance it in a palm warily.

Yoh shifted it in his palm to get a better look at the weapon. He didn't seem to be taking my warning seriously, he never does, but that's what made him different. "What's its use?"

I wasn't told what it was. My mission was to simply deliver it to Yoh, which I had done. It was not in my position to ask. Besides, Yoh would learn what it is sooner or later, "Sa." I replied simply, shrugging to emphasize my answer.

"Oh well," he sighed and smiled once more. Flashes of tonight's earlier events whisked through my mind. I remember thinking that he died and how my heart almost stopped. What would happen if Yoh died? My existence would be meaningless then. I lived only for the Shaman King. Asakura Yoh.

Silently I watched him, contemplating my future husband. Behind that foolish grin and easy-going personality lay a person who knew the difference between right and wrong. He would lead the Shamans, "Yoh."

He seemed to be searching for something to tell me, as he would look at me every few seconds when he thought my attention was diverted elsewhere, but I noticed. He gave me one of his sheepish grins and rubbed the back of his head clumsily as if that would help him find the words that he wanted to say, "Maa… the thing is you look very energetic, Anna,"

I closed my eyes and took in his words, "You too." Inside I was smiling.

He grinned once more and gave me a true smile. Kneeling down, he placed the items he held on the floor. Confused at his actions I watched as he stood up, dusted his hands, smiled and reached out to pull me towards him.

Before my mind could catch up with this. I, then realised, Yoh was hugging me. The same teenager who would complain about my training was holding me near his body

My face, which must have been blushing was hot as he held me softly; one hand caressing my back and another on my waist.

"I missed you, Anna." He said softly near my ear for only me to hear. A small smile fluttered on my features. My hands limp at my side took strength and hugged him back. I could hear my beads clinking against one another, when I closed my eyes and relaxed in his hold. A glint flashed and I opened my eyes once more to see a shooting star pass through the sky and I made a wish; for me to stay in his arms until the end of time.

"Me too."

**Ivory Beads; go Clink and Clank **

**To be continued / Chapter 3**

**

* * *

Fic notes;**

Excuse the bad translations; again too lazy to go check otherwise.

**Acknowledgements;**

T.One, RemedyTheThief, Darkness Falls, pendulum-swing, BabyKaoru-sama, Scythe the Grim Reaperess, bukaskha, lost spirit, kurama-kawai, YamiandAnzu4ever, Nyago, Bafu, anitaking3, Dark Light, sweetkukumalu.

**Author notes;**

Umm… none really… I just hope you guys like this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed.

Rekino


End file.
